kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel Phantomhive
Ciel Phantomhive (シエル ファントムハイヴ Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the head of the English Phantomhive noble family. He runs the Funtom Company, which manufactures toys, sweets and food. He inherited this company from his deceased parents. His right eye, though normally covered with an eyepatch, bears a pentacle sign of the Faustian contract which binds the demon butler Sebastian Michaelis to his will. Appearance thumb|left|190px|Ciel's Faustian contract displayed. Ciel is a young male, whose age is from 12 to 13 throughout the series, with blue eyes and black hair. As the head of the noble Phantomhive family, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, including a long jacket, button-down shirt, tie, shorts, knee-high socks and boots. Occasionally, he carries other accessories such as a top hat, white or black gloves and a cane. He also has his ears pierced and frequently wears a one-of-a kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 31 He nearly always wears an eye patch over his left eye, not because he is missing it, but because that's where the sign of his Faustian contract with Sebastian Michaelis is hidden. Occasionally, he wears other outfits, typically because he is undercover, investigating something at Queen Victoria's request. These outfits have included a dress, when he invaded Aleister Chamber's home, and pauper's clothes, when he posed as a servant when joining the Noah's Ark Circus. Personality Ciel comes across as being a mostly emotionless, cold, intelligent child. He is capable of portraying himself as an engaging, happy, easy going individual, typically when undercover, but is quick to revert to being callous when he no longer has to hide his true self. He has been shown slapping and insulting individuals for being too comfortable with touching or speaking to him. The only individual he appears to genuinely care for is his fiancee, Elizabeth Middleford, although he does seem to view her as a bit of a distraction and a nuisance, at times. He is not shown interacting with his staff much, beyond Sebastian Michaelis, and usually lets Sebastian take care of running the household. He hired Bardroy, Maylene and Finnian, not because of their competency in their chosen jobs (respectively, chef, maid and gardener), but because they are capable of protecting his manor and any guests. He is not worried when Joker informs him that the other first-tier members, less Snake, are invading his manor, even though Elizabeth is there, because he trusts his staff to protect her. In regards to Sebastian, he seems to care about his well-being, but only to a certain extent. He seems slightly shocked and worried when Sebastian is injured by Grelle Sutcliffe's death scythe, but still expects Sebastian to be capable of remaining alive and protecting his own life. He also seems to get a kick out of intentionally trying to make Sebastian fail at tasks, as shown when he orders Sebastian to cook a perfect curry in a short period of time, and then asks him to do other mundane tasks, so as to interfere with that goal.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 25 He is shown to be extremely competent and intelligent, both at running his company and at learning new tasks. He learns to dance in a short period of time, just through Sebastian's teaching, and it is stated that he takes a variety of lessons from tutors. He also efficiently runs his business, always looking for new ways to expand the Funtom Company and be a more effective competitor, as demonstrated when he seeks a Royal Warrant in order to expand into a food division. As the head of a toy and food company, he seems to view most of life as a long game, occasionally seen comparing himself to the king piece in chess and other people as his pawns. He seems to have no qualms with lying, stealing or killing others, so long as it benefits him in some way. Even when aiming to protect a potential victim of Jack the Ripper, he is not concerned when failing to, viewing it more important to find out who the killer is. History Ciel was born on December 14, 1875''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 12 to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, and was shown as being a happy, carefree child. His family was later murdered, his house set on fire and he was kidnapped on his 10th birthday, this being the reason he dislikes celebrating it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 35 The reason for these attacks which was not completely revealed. It was shown that Tanaka was present during the attack and attempted to get Ciel to safety, but was injured while warning him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 5-6 His kidnappers then sold him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 7 His new owners turned into a slave, leaving a mark of his slavery on his back, and later used him as a sacrifice.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 8-10 It was at this time that he met Sebastian, and exchanged his soul in return for Sebastian's help with revenge.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11 Sebastian was originally the name of his dog, but he gave it to his new butler and bodyguard.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 5 Because the sign of his contract with Sebastian is on his eye, he lets most people believe he lost it during his kidnapping. When he returned to his home, he took over the head of the Phantomhive family, and their job of being Queen Victoria's watchdog, which essentially entails cleaning up any unsavory goings-on and removing any connection to the royal family.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, pages 9-11 He also took over the head of the Funtom Company, which at that time, only contained two divisions: toys and sweets. He also hired Bardroy, Maylene and Finnian at this time. It is stated that this occured between two and three years before the main storyline Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 33''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 28, page 17 and the entire kidnapping and enslavement lasted for one month.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 1 Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Ciel is first shown being awoken by Sebastian for tea and breakfast, this being the way most of his days start. He is informed that he has a guest expected that evening, and has Sebastian begin preparations for his visit. When Clause arrives, he is impressed by Sebastian's preparations. The reason for his visit is revealed to be the delivery of a yet unreleased game that Ciel requested, who is not impressed by the difficulty of acquiring it. The following day, after returning home from some errands, Ciel notices that his home has been made over. Elizabeth has stopped by to visit Ciel, and in the process, has redecorated his manor and brought new, girly clothes for his staff. She wants Ciel to take the day off and have a dance party with her. He is annoyed because he has work he'd like to do, but Sebastian reveals that he doesn't know how to dance. After a quick lesson, he dresses in the clothes Elizabeth set out for him, except he continues to wear his family ring. She takes the ring and breaks it, because it's ugly. In a fit of anger, he raises his hand to strike her, but Sebastian stops him. Brushing the incident off, he dances with her. Sebastian later shows that he managed to repair the ring, since it is very important to Ciel. The following day, Ciel is shown playing a game of pool with other people of high standing, including Angelina "Madame Red" Durless, Lau and Azzurro Vanel. It is revealed that the "game" Clause brought was actually drugs, and Ciel finishes the game of billiards. Azzurro has Ciel kidnapped, so he can get the drugs for free, but Ciel refuses to give up the location of them. Sebastian comes to rescue Ciel, who is annoyed when Sebastian teases him about being unable to save him when Azzurro has a gun on him. Sebastian rescues him, and brings him home, albeit slightly late for dinner. Jack the Ripper Ciel decides to go to his London manor to spend the social season, where he meets up with Madame Red, her butler Grelle Sutcliffe, and Lau. He has been ordered by Queen Victoria to look into the Jack the Ripper murders, and gathers what information he can from his company. Lau wants to visit a recent murder scene, so they visit Undertaker in order to gather more information. They learn that all of the victims' wombs have been removed with such care that only an expert in anatomy could be the culprit. Ciel sends Sebastian out to make a list of all potential suspects. He does this quickly, and whittles the list down to only Aleister Chamber. They decide to go to his party, with Ciel and Sebastian in disguise. Ciel is dressed up in a female's outfit and poses as Madame Red's niece. At the party, he attempts to get close to Aleister, but Elizabeth's presence makes this difficult, as he cannot risk having her recognize him. Sebastian ends up distracting her and the other guests by posing as a magician long enough for Ciel to be able to get close to Aleister and have a brief conversation. Aleister takes him to a secluded, gas-filled room, where he drugs Ciel. Ciel wakes up and finds himself being auctioned off by Aleister, and orders Sebastian to come get him. Aleister is placed under arrest, and they believe the culprit of the murders is now safely behind bars. However, another victim is found, so Ciel and Sebastian are forced to resume their investigation. They review the previous murders and track down the most likely next victim. Standing outside her home, at the only entrance and exit, they wait for Jack the Ripper to arrive. However, he manages to slip past them, and upon entering her home, they find Grelle standing over her body. It is revealed that Madame Red originally started the killings, and Grelle later assisted her with them. Grelle transforms into his Shinigami form and faces Sebastian. Ciel inquires as to why Madame Red did it, but she yells at him, and says he wouldn't understand. She moves in to attack him, but hesitates. Sebastian moves to attack her, but Ciel orders him to stop. When Grelle approaches them, he asks her to kill him, but she refuses. Calling her ordinary, he kills her with his death scythe. Ciel orders Sebastian to kill Grelle, but he is unable to when another Shinigami interferes. Sebastian apologizes for his failure, but he dismisses him. He states that he is tired and would like to go home. Ciel later attends her funeral, and states that plain clothes and white flowers do not suit her. At the funeral, Lau warns him that his refusal to ever seek assistance will cause him to sink. It is also revealed that the final victim of the murders was buried and given a tombstone, paid for by Ciel. Sebastian calls Ciel a coward for not using his gun, and claims that he was frightened of killing someone himself. Ciel claims that is not the case, and states that the reason he did not fire was because it was Sebastian's job to protect him. Some months after the Jack the Ripper incident and Madame Red's death, Frances Middleford and Elizabeth pay a visit to the manor. While there, they engage in a hunting competition, which Frances wins, but she commends Ciel for his willingness to give his all to protect her daughter. Back at the manor, the servants reveal a surprise birthday party that they had prepared in his absence, which turns out to be the real reason for Frances' and Elizabeth's visit. Curry Contest After London gets over the shock of the Jack the Ripper murders, a new problem arises. British citizens who have recently returned from India are being attacked, stripped and hun upside down with insulting notes attached outside of Indian pubs. When Ciel and Sebastian go to the East End to visit, Indians attack them. Prince Soma and Agni come to their assistance. Because of this, they insist on staying with Ciel. Soma shares that the reason why he is in town is because of his hunt for a servant named Meena, who he believes was kidnapped from his residence in India. That night, Agni leaves the manor, and Lau, Sebastian, Ciel and Prince Soma follow him to Harold West's home. When Meena's name is mentioned, Soma bursts out of their hiding place, and orders Agni to tell him what's going on. Agni hesitates, and attacks Soma on West's orders. Sebastian rushes in to the room in disguise, and carries Agni away from the manor. Back at Ciel's residence, it is speculated that Agni and West are behind the attacks, so West can win a Royal Warrant from an upcoming curry contest. Ciel decides he'd like the warrant instead, and orders Sebastian to make a competition-worthy curry. At the competition, Sebastian makes a curry bun, which rivals Agni's seven curries. The judges declare it a tie between the two, but Queen Victoria appears and declares that Sebastian won, due to his universal appeal. Agni and Soma make up, and Soma decides he will stay near his new friend Ciel, in order to become less selfish and spoiled, and to show Ciel what a good man he can be. Noah's Ark Circus Queen Victoria sends Ciel out on another mission, this time investigating the suspicious Noah's Ark Circus. Children have been kidnapped where the circus has traveled, and Queen Victoria requests their safe return. Sebastian and Ciel initially go to a circus performance, to see if any of the children are being used in any of the circus acts. They aren't, so Ciel and Sebastian decide to inflitrate the circus instead. Sebastian aids Ciel in passing the entrance exam, by flicking pebbles at him to keep him on the tightrope and by flicking pebbles at the daggers, so they'll land in the designated area. Both of them pass and are given new circus names, with Ciel's being Smile, much to his dismay. Joker gives them a tour of the area, and sends them off to begin practicing for the circus. There, they learn that William Spears has also joined, and is undercover. Unfortunately, Spears lacks the tact to be able to easily assimilate and Ciel reprimands him. They agree to stay out of each other's way. Dagger and Joker then assign tent mates, and Ciel learns that not only is he separated from Sebastian, he is with a new individual, a second-tier member named Freckles. They go back to the tent, split up the space and share some candy from Ciel's own Funtom Company. The following morning, Ciel wakes up late and almost ruins breakfast. Due to his clumsiness, Freckles takes him under his wing and looks out for him. When he drags Ciel to take a bath, he reveals the sign of Ciel's slavery, upsetting Ciel, and causing him to run away. As a result, Ciel decides to just find a chance to invade the first-tier members' tents, rather than working their way up through the circus. During the next performance, Sebastian and Ciel get a chance. However, Wendy is injured, and Sebastian is called to perform in her place. Ciel investigates on his own, and finds a letter about himself to the first-tier members. After the performance, the first-tier members return to their tents and he attempts to sneak out, but is caught by a first-tier member named Doll. Doll protects him, and leads him away from the tents. It is then revealed that Doll is actually Freckles, but she sleeps better with company, and requests to continue staying in the tent with him. Ciel agrees, and tells her the reason he was back there was looking for good items to steal, but insists he didn't take anything. Doll reprimands him, telling him not to steal again, but promises to keep it a secret, in return for her accidental reveal of his slave mark. Ciel tells Sebastian what he found out, but has an asthma attack. He is sent to Doctor's tent, where he has to stay and rest for the night. Doll joins him, to keep him company while he sleeps. Ciel orders Sebastian to find out who the man is that sent the letter. After Sebastian spends a night seducing Beast, they learn that Baron Kelvin is the man in charge of the circus. They leave the circus, and return home, where he is momentarily detained by Agni and Soma, who convince Sebastian that Ciel needs rest. After spending the day recovering, Sebastian and Ciel travel to Baron Kelvin's home, where they find Joker waiting for them. They have prepared a dinner and a show, which turns out to be a circus performance by untrained, brainwashed children. After two die gruesomely during their acts, Ciel orders Sebastian to put a stop to the show. Disgusted, Ciel pulls a gun on Baron Kelvin, who takes him to his basement. On the way there, Baron reveals that he has been obsessed with Ciel for some time, and to illustrate that, he recreated the day Ciel was used as a sacrifice, and asks Ciel for a recreation. Upset by the display, which includes more kidnapped children locked in cages, Ciel shoots Baron. Joker attempts to go to his aid, by Sebastian cuts off him arm, and orders him to not disturb Ciel. Joker reveals that the other first-tier members are on their way to his manor, and will kill even his servants. Ciel is not upset, though, knowing how capable they are, and reveals that they can defend themselves to Joker. Then, Doctor enters the room, and stands up, showing that the wheelchair was just an act. He tells that Baron Kelvin financed his research into artificial limbs, and that children are used as the material, something Joker was apparently unaware of. In a display of this, he grabs one of the brainwashed children, and cuts her open. This reminds Ciel of his time as a slave, and he orders Sebastian to kill Docotr and burn the place down, including the children. They leave the estate behind them, with Sebastian carrying Ciel, and come upon Doll, who had been sent out to inform Joker of the first-tier members' plans. Surprised, she approaches Ciel, and asks what's going on. Ciel says that he killed Joker and Baron Kelvin, upon the queen's orders. Upset, Doll moves in to attack him. Ciel is heard saying "Sebastian" and they are seen walking away from the scene. It is not known if they killed Doll or not. Quotes *"Yes, 'kids' have a great greed for games." *(Referring to Elizabeth) "It's not like I became her fiancee. I was forced to do it." * "To smile happily, I've ... forgotten." *(To Sebastian, after he's shot by Azzurro Vanel's men) "Just how long are you going to play dead like a raccoon?" *"I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting." *(To Sebastian) "You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!" *"Father, Mother, God, please ... Why? Why is there no one? No one comes to our rescue."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 9-10 *"I'm not saying getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won either by those guys or I, as Earl of Phantomhive." *"Enough already! I'm going to feel queer if I continue to live like this!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 17 *"Humans have no scruples about lying. Myself included." *"It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up, Demon!" *(To Prince Soma) "Who's my best friend? Don't say such ridiculous things." *(To Sebastian) "I don't need your 'fawning.' It's disgusting." *(To Joker, after he reveals why they kidnapped children) "You were not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others. You will lose everything if you can't keep up. Only two kids of people exist in this world. Those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future. That's all." Trivia *Despite Ciel's insistence that Sebastian win the curry competition, he actually dislikes spicy foods.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 2 *Interestingly, even though Sebastian harbors a great love for cats of all types, Ciel is allergic, and can't let Sebastian come near him if he's been close to a cat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 31 References Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive household